My Lost Love
by xJenzaFreakx
Summary: Pre-series. A series of One-Shots describing Sunshine's relationship with her first love leading to their end. In my personal opinion- if you're a follower of the Sunnyverse Series- reading this will give an idea of who Mike was. Summary Inside.
1. The day we met

_A/U: This idea has been plaguing me for moooooonths and since I'm in between fics at the moment, I decided it was time to get it in writing. It also may be crucial to my third fic (coming soon) and allow you readers to learn a little more about Mike- My OFC, Sunny's, ex-boyfriend and first love. I think this series of one-shots will give you a better idea of who he was* when he and Sunny were alone or with friends. In Her Blood Splattered Past, he played too small a part to get to know him and he came off as a reckless jerk in the time-traveling chapters of "The Gift", which was kind of intended because another guy was scoping out his chick and I wanted him to be jealous and possessive, but there's a whole 'nother side to him that no one has ever seen..._

_Until now._

_I don't know how often this will be updated but it was made with intentions of adding multiple specific moments in Sunny's past, pre-series and pre-Dean. I hope you like it and I hope you learn to love to hate Damian in my upcoming three-quel: **My Soul To Take**. I promise you, you will see a new side of Damian with intentions to make the reader love him AND hate him. It will be rough, it will be complicated...but by God, it will be done! Review if you'd like, I know I would! (Like it, I mean...yeah.)_

**My Lost Love**

A series of events shared by Sunshine Thornhart and Michael Cohen during their relationship.

**The day we met...**

It was a normal day for Sunny Thornhart and her friends. They spent most of their day in her cousin's basement, singing and making new songs for their monthly party/private show. It was something they did upon forming their rock group, cleverly named Tainted Sunshine. She was their lead singer, main song writer, co-producer and played lead guitar. Roxie Summers rocked the back-up vocals and guitar while co-writing and co-producing music, Jasmine 'Jaz' Jiroux played bass and offered back-up vocals and Shacona Meadows, Sunny's cousin from her mom's side, played the drums.

Music was the one thing they had to escape the stress and exhaustion of their all too dangerous 'jobs' of being demon hunters. But not just demon hunters. They hunted all sorts of evil and monstrous, supernatural beings; ghosts and spirits, creepy monsters, demons that possessed humans and demons that roamed in their natural forms. Anything evil and not of their world, Sunny and her 'family' hunted and killed.

It wasn't the ideal teenage dream but the girls seemed content with where they were in their lives, as content as any 16 year old girl who came from a line of hunters anyway. Every one of them had their own story on how and why they decided to become hunters and that's what attracted them to each other. Whether they were in it for revenge, to carry on a legacy or were plain forced into it, they were connected to each other through the lifestyle. They were each others rock, their back up and always fought together. No matter what.

This particular day, during band practice, Sunny realized she wanted to do more than just sing and play guitar while on stage. She wanted to cruise the stage, dance, run around and just be free. She decided to hire a stand in guitarist. All day, the girls posted fliers on every surface they came upon- the streetlights on every street of every block, windows, mailboxes, taped to people's backs as the girls randomly 'hugged' them, passed them out to people at the mall and in department stores all over Greendale, Indiana. The fliers held information about an audition being held at Shacona's house, in the basement, to find an awesome guitarist who could join their band and perform in their monthly parties if chosen by the band, unanimously.

After coming home after a long day of passing out the loads of multi-colored papers with big, bold print, the girls descended down to the basement and waited for their cellphones to blow up. In a matter of minutes, each of the young teens cellphone began buzzing and ringing obnoxiously, with hopeful guitarists who claimed they were the best. It was well after 2AM when Sunny took the information and hung up with her last caller, a guy named Mike. The thing was, she had been talking to him since 11PM. What started as a normal over the phone audition, to get information and get a taste of his personality, ended up turning into an interesting conversation about food, movies, and what annoyed them the most about people.

Sunny actually enjoyed talking to this Mike guy and honestly couldn't wait for his in person audition, hoping he was the best guitarist to play for them. His voice sounded hot and his personality was awesome; he was funny, mellow, smart and may have been just as witty and sarcastic as she was. It was as if she had met her soul mate over the phone. She didn't even know what he looked like or how good he was at guitar but something inside told her he would be the one to win a place in her band...and in her heart.

She counted the days until audition day and anxiously waited in the basement with her bandmates, after rearranging the furniture to give the guitarists room to play. They moved the large couch back, using it to sit and watch the auditions comfortably. A large open space laid ahead of them as the first musician entered the backdoor, located on the left side of the basement.

They sat through awful guitar playing, only okay riffs, sloppy solos, with only a few actual band worthy players. Sunny zoned out through all of them, only wanting to hear the next guy say his name was Mike and that he talked to her personally the night of the band's announcement. She began to lose hope when the last guy left and there was no one else to audition. Did he really exist or did her mind play tricks on her that night? Did he change his mind? Maybe he forgot or had other plans? Did something awful happen to him? She imagined him being kidnapped by demons, trying his hardest to get away just so he would make the audition in time. She laughed out loud at the dramatized scene playing in her head. Mike's voice crying out, "No! Must...make...that...aud...ition!"

"What's so funny?" Roxie asked, laughing at her best friend.

"N-nothing..." Sunny chuckled, shaking her head. "Is that really the last guy?"

"Looks like," Shacona replied, peeking outside the door and seeing nobody else.

She shrugged and closed the door before returning to her spot on the couch. Sunny sighed, sadly, and went to stand up, collecting her notes from previous musicians.

"Well, we better compare notes and..."

"Uh, hello?" came a male's voice from the backdoor. "Are you still auditioning for stand in guitarists?"

Sunny looked up, instantly, and smiled. She recognized that voice and didn't even need him to introduce himself as he arched an expectant eyebrow at the group of gawking young ladies. Sunny being the only composed teen, nodded happily.

"Show us what you're made of, Mike." she said, the fact that he hadn't introduced himself yet, and she automatically knew who he was, made him feel pretty good.

He smiled at her, knowingly, and sat down on the fuzzy bar stool, keeping his crystal blue eyes on her gray ones.

"Alrighty, Sunshine." he quipped, smirking, which wasn't as big a deal since everyone in town knew her name.

He was cuter than she had imagined he'd be. He had shaggy, black hair that fell over his eyes like a true rock star. His blue eyes were lined with smudged black liner and he wore a long sleeved, black thermal shirt and black Tripp pants. He was definitely her type physically; she was such a girl for goth-punk guys who wore 'guyliner' and had long hair. Not to mention, his style matched hers in the wardrobe department; she wore Tripp pants and fishnet arm-warmers, thermal shirts and jelly bracelets.

"Uh, the flier didn't really specify whether or not I could play my own songs..." he trailed off, looking up from his instrument.

"Well, we'd like for the musicians auditioning to play some of our songs to see if they can handle the complexity of our music." Roxie explained, "Since we tend to experiment and dabble with different sounds."

"But-" Sunny cut in, receiving a confused look from the others, "If you nail it, then we'd love to hear what you got. Personally, I'm very interested in what style you play."

She could hear someone nearby chuckling, inwardly, but ignored it as she smiled at Mike. He nodded, his side smirk, already becoming his signature feature, returning.

"You can read sheet music, right?" Shacona interrupted, conspicuously, as if looking for a flaw in him.

"Actually...I like to teach myself... without sheet music." he chuckled, nervously, trying not to sound cocky. "It's faster that way...for me."

"You...taught yourself to play our songs?" Sunny asked, arching a brow.

He looked down, shyly, and nodded.

"Are you, like, an obsessed closet fan?" Jaz asked, "Coz' you don't look like you'd be interested in our type of music."

"I guess you can say...I'm kind of a fan." he mumbled, awkwardly. "For reasons other than the music."

"What do you like about the band's music?" she surveyed further, wanting to know more about his motives.

Most of their fans were actually female punks and 'emo-kids'. (Since they were an all girl band) and any guy 'fans' they had were only interested in hooking up with the girls rather than listen to them sing. They've never met a fan like Mike, with his distinct style and incredibly calm demeanor.

"Her voice." he answered her, staring at Sunshine. "I've heard lots of girls sing and a lot of them are really good but...there's just something about Sunshine's voice that haunts me- in a good way." he chuckled, becoming nervous. "The, uh, music is really cool, too. I'm especially partial to the guitar riffs and solos- there's this sexy, darkness and melodic thump kinda sound, y'know? And the harmonies- all your voices blending in different keys...very wicked."

"Nice answer." Jaz mused, nodding. "Whenever you're ready..."

He locked eyes with Sunny again and gave a half smile before starting to play one of the band's more popular songs.

She became, literally, obsessed with him when she heard him play his guitar beautifully and perfectly. The instrument was tuned right, the chords were all right, he hit every key without flaw or effort...he was perfect. When he was done playing, Roxie asked him to play one of their slow songs and again, he nailed it every which way. It was too good to be true. He looked up at the band and waited for a reaction. Sunny side-smirked at him and nodded as the others had shocked expressions frozen on their features.

"I, uh, take it I did well." he chuckled, softly.

"Play one of your original pieces." Sunny requested, impatiently, as if she was mentally nearing an orgasm or something- it didn't go unnoticed.

With a small chuckle, he raised his eyebrows and began playing a dark, haunting song; sending chills up her spine and giving her goosebumps. His style was very much like hers and her band and she knew he had to be a part of it. Then, he began to sing. Sunny's eyes widened in shock- not only was this guy amazing at playing guitar, he was also an awesome singer and was an all around great guy.

With Mike playing her part during shows and possibly even singing duets, they'd be the most awesome, most craziest band in- probably- the whole state. They'd reel in a whole new level of fans even. Tainted Sunshine was already underground famous- they were practically celebrities and were known by everyone in their hometown but mainstream-wise, they were still nobodies...and that's how they liked it.

When his song ended, Sunny stood up and looked down at her bandmates with an expectant look, a confident half-smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Aw, yeah." she nodded, wiggling her brows.

He laughed, softly, and squinted at her.

"Is that a good 'aw yeah'?" he asked, slanting a curious brow.

"Do you know anyone who says 'aw yeah' in a negative manner?" she countered, scoffing.

"So...am I in?" he questioned, shrugging a shoulder.

Sunny didn't even bother huddling with her bandmates to get their opinions. It may have been a selfish move but she didn't care at that point. She wanted him...in her band. And of course, in general.

"Oh, it's on, honey." she confirmed, nodding slowly. "Welcome to Tainted Sunshine. As the newest member of our little family, it's time we all get to know each other."

"Okay." he laughed, her spunky-ness appealing to him.

He set his guitar down, leaning it against the bar stool he was just sitting on, as Sunny approached him. It was true he was a fan of the band and that it was her voice and guitar playing that mostly attracted him but the main reason he wanted in, was to be close to her. He had liked her since he first heard her sing, watched her perform, before even learning her name. He looked at this opportunity as a sign that they were destined to find each other and be together. Luckily, he'd been playing guitar since he was a kid otherwise he may have never gotten this chance to meet her officially and get to know her.

Watching her from the crowd wasn't anywhere near as satisfying as being alone in a room with her- with the exception of her bandmates, of course. In an audience, he was just another random face, nothing special compared to everyone else in the audience around him but now she knew who he was and that he existed and had something to offer her- that she clearly wanted.

"You drink?" she asked him, arching a double-pierced brow as he looked down at her with a soft smile.

#**#**##**#**#

"He was born right here in Greendale, just like me." Sunny raved to Roxie later that night after Mike went home. "And he hates onions, just like me..."

Roxie listened to her go on and on about her and Mike's similarities, giving an occasional eye roll and amused chuckles. She was absolutely over the moon for this guy and for Sunny, that was huge, considering she was usually anti-social and barely associated herself with potential 'boyfriends'. There were a few exceptions but they were never long-term- never lasting more than a few weeks or a month. But this new guy, Mike, she would not shut up about him.

"He's only a couple months older than me, which is perfect because you know I like older men." she continued, sighing. "You know he lives alone, over by the park with the broken carousel, he got emancipated from his parents and was actually able to get his own place even though he's under 18."

"That's so...interesting." Roxie replied, absently, skimming through her Cosmo magazine.

"He works at the record store, the one by our high school." Sunny added, not noticing Roxie's lack of actual interest. "Y'know, the one we dropped out of."

"Sun!" Roxie groaned, trying hard to be nice. "I get it, you're in love with the guy but can we please just...chill out for a sec?"

Sunny frowned at the blonde's outburst covered by fake 'chuckling' and narrowed her eyes.

"You chill out." she grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Roxie sighed, "I'm glad you met someone that you actually like, I really, really am. I haven't seen you this happy in...well, I've never seen you this happy so...I'm sorry."

It was true. Sunny was acting like a normal, hormonal teenage girl and it was so out of character for her. At just 16, the young brunette had experienced so much crap and pain in her life that seeing her happy shouldn't have annoyed Roxie in any way. Especially knowing the specifics of her best friend's past. She was introduced to the hunting life at the age of 13 and was immediately trained and raised to fight and protect herself from demons and monsters.

At 15 she lost her mother to a freak heart attack and just a few days after her 16th birthday, she lost her father to a nest of vamps. Roxie didn't know the details of that particular event but judging by how reluctant Sunny was of talking about it, it had obviously been brutal. Realizing this, Roxie decided she could suck it up and listen to her friend's constant raving- in fact, she scolded herself for _not_ enjoying Sunny's happiness.

"It's okay." Sunny nodded, her voice flat, "I probably sound so annoying going on about a boy...like a friggin' horny school girl. Or some fan-girl squealing after a celebrity looks at me."

"Sunny, seeing you like this after everything you've been through these past few years," Roxie insisted, "It's awesome, you deserve all this giddy happiness. You really do. I should've realized that before yelling at you. I'm a dick."

Roxie pouted and looked down, hiding her face inside the open magazine making Sunny giggle. Roxie was always able to get out of trouble with Sunny just by using her silly humor- it was literally as if she was from a comic book world or an anime video game. Sunny loved her for it, though, and wouldn't trade her or change her for anything in the world.

"You're not a dick, Rox." she laughed, glancing at her friend as her hazel eyes peeked up from the magazine. "You're a vag."

Roxie whipped the magazine down, her eyes narrowed and her chin tilted upward.

"You just call me a female reproductive organ?" she demanded, her tone low and raspy. "Them's fightin' words, Thornhart."

"Bring it on, Vaggy Vagerton." Sunny mocked the tone, standing upright on her knees, in front of Roxie.

With that, the blonde lunged at Sunny in an attack hug, causing them both to fall back on the bed. Sunny squealed as her friend tried to tickle her but managed to escape by flopping off the bed.

"Ooh, hard floor." she sob-laughed into the floorboards as she rolled forward, dull pain from hitting her knee's pressure point burned up to her thigh while numbing it at the same time.

"And Summers wins again!" Roxie cheered, standing on the bed and raising her arms in dramatized victory.

"Only by default, you cheater." Sunny seethed, rolling onto her back and gasping for breath.

"It don't matter how you win, baby." Roxie sneered, "The whole point is to **not **lose."

Sunny smiled up at Roxie and sighed.

"I'm going out with him tomorrow night." she told her. "He's bringing me to see that new vampire movie...then to BK...then to his place."

Roxie dropped her chin in shock at the reveal of Sunny going to a guy's place on the first date. She had never done anything more than hold hands with a guy on the first date let alone go to their house.

"And you're sure that's a good idea?" Roxie asked, giving her a look of genuine concern.

Sunny just met this guy today, she didn't know if he was who claimed to be. He could've been a totally different person altogether, he could be dangerous or tricking them all. Being a hunter, the very first thing they'd do is second guess someone they just met, it was like their nature to not automatically not trust a stranger.

It was one thing letting him join their band, he didn't have to know what they did every night, he didn't need to find out that they hunted evil. But Sunny was talking permanence here- it seemed- and for her to be so committed before even dating the guy, Roxie knew this would be more than just a casual fling- her friend's usual routine.

"You don't?" Sunny questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I just...I don't know." Roxie replied, shrugging. "I don't want you to end up getting hurt...or worse. I mean, you being excited about a date and going to the guy's house...alone. It's not like you and we don't know that much about him or if he's even legit. What if he's playing us all and has an agenda up his sleeve?"

"I thought about that." Sunny insisted, though she couldn't say she considered it.

Naturally, she had thoughts of him being, like, a demon spy or homicidal obsessed fan undercover but she blew them off. Most of the time, she went with her gut, her instincts, and in this case, they were saying go for it- not run from it.

"If it does turn out to be a scam..." Sunny began, shrugging casually, "I'll handle. I can take care of myself, Roxie."

"I know." Roxie nodded, sitting down. "I just worry about you sometimes."

Sunny sighed, still laying on the floor, even though the pain had subsided minutes ago. She understood and appreciated Roxie worrying and looking out for her but she was a big girl and could deal with whatever crossed her path. Her parents were dead and she didn't need anyone to fill the role for her.

#**#**##**#**#

_A/U: So what'd you all think of the day Sunny met Mike? Next chapter is their first date and you'll learn more about the mysterious first love of Sunny's life. Leave a review and let me know what you think!_

_Oh and BTW, there will be some Winchester cameo's in this- with John. Of course, the characters won't actually meet, just kind of be at the same place at the same time without noticing each other's existence. I didn't want to label this SUPERNATURAL if none of the actual characters were going to be in it, y'know? Anyway, SPN Twisted will be updated too so don't give up on it! =D_


	2. Our first date

_A/U: If this is updated before SPN:Twisted, just know that a new chapter is in the works and will be posted soon! If it is already updated, then I hope you liked it. I know not many people are going to read this and by the looks of "The Gifts" reviews, a few- or one- person/people will read fic 3, if I'm lucky =/ My 'fan-base' seems to have decreased for some reason and it makes me depressed, to say the least. (By fan-base, I mean reviewers, lol.) Idk who reads my stories, other than, like, one person and it kind of makes me uneasy. I'd like to be able to see a list of people who have alerted/faved my stories instead of getting a single email. How do I know when/if they un-fave me? As far as I know only one person has me as their fave/alert...Augh, I'm rambling again. Here's part two of when Sunny met Mike: Date Night._

**Our first date...**

Sunny stared, intently, at the scene before her. A young teenaged boy was getting his throat, literally, ripped out by a vampire and blood began squirting from his jugular, spraying about ten feet in the air like a damn sprinkler hose and falling upon the vampire, unrealistically, as it tilted its head back and drank it like a child would in the rain.

She scoffed as she tossed a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth. This movie couldn't be anymore off; fake. Mike sat beside her in the movie theater, observing her closely. He couldn't tell if she was into the movie or if she was hating it.

"Not much of a horror fan?" he asked, keeping his voice hushed as he leaned toward her ear.

She swallowed the food and shrugged a shoulder.

"No, I love horror flicks..." she replied, "I just don't scare easily. I see shit like this everyday."

She immediately realized what she had said and cursed herself, knowing Mike would ask what the hell she meant.

"You see vampires shredding people's throats everyday?" he asked, chuckling.

"N...no, I just mean I watch a lot of horror movies..." she trailed off, smiling nervously before turning back toward the screen and shoving more popcorn into her big mouth.

She wanted to tell him she was a hunter, that she killed real vampires for a living. Vampires and demons and a whole bunch of other things but she was afraid of his reaction. Afraid he would think she was crazy and never speak to her again. Clearing her throat, she gave him another quick smile and noticed he was still staring.

"What?" she questioned, worriedly.

"Nothin'." he said, shaking his head, casually.

After the movie, he took her to Burger King, insisting he could take her somewhere much more fancy but _she_ insisted she'd rather fast food than expensive restaurants.

"I always feel so awkward eating there." she told him, as they waited in line to order their food. "I mean, yeah, I can afford it or whatever but people still stare and judge me because of the way I dress and do my make-up. Here at BK, everybody's a freak so I feel right at home."

He laughed at that and took a step closer to the register once the line began moving. He'd never met a girl who could genuinely make him laugh, most of the time he'd only chuckle politely at a girl's bad joke or awful attempt at being funny.

After ordering and receiving their food, they found a booth in a quiet spot- near the back of the restaurant- and sat down.

"So, how long have you been a fan?" she asked him, poking the straw into the top of her chocolate milkshake.

"Uh..." he chuckled, shyly, scratching behind his ear. "A while, I guess. A couple years?"

"We formed just a couple years ago..." she pointed out, smiling cheekily. "You sayin' you've been a fan since the beginning?"

He looked up from the table, into her eyes, and nodded- an innocent smile forming on his face.

"That's so cute." she mused, wrinkling her nose at him and sticking her tongue between her teeth. "But how is it you've never made yourself known before? Why now?"

"I don't know, I was terrified you'd think I was a creep or something." he shrugged, "I mean, what could I have said to you; 'Hey Sunshine, you don't know me but I wanna go out with you'?"

"Uh, yeah!" she laughed, "It's not like I'm one of those douche-y divas or anything."

"No...you're definitely not douche-y." he agreed, smiling.

She smirked at him, blinking slowly, and nodded at him. The french fry she stuck in her mouth stuck out of the corner of her lip, making him laugh. He loved how she didn't get embarrassed or freaked out, she could be herself around him without having to show off or put on an act to impress him, it was perfect.

After they ate, they began walking to his apartment near her old high school. There was a time when she, Roxie, Jaz and Shacona ruled the halls of the school. But the more they hunted, the less they showed up and soon they stopped showing altogether. It wasn't much of a bummer for Sunny because most of the girls hated her and her friends anyway, mostly out of jealousy and spite because all the guys wanted to date her- or screw her, rather.

"Y'know..." she drawled, stuffing her hands into her front pockets, "I don't usually go to guys' houses on the first date. In fact, I never do that."

"Ooh, I must be special." Mike teased, smiling proudly.

"Well, I do have good feeling about you." she admitted, "So, that's pretty close."

He stared at her as they walked and reached for her hand, pulling it from her pocket and entwining his fingers with hers. She let him, looking up, shyly, at him before staring straight ahead.

They passed the school, then the park with the broken carousel and finally reached his place. It wasn't anything extravagant but it wasn't bad, either. He obviously made quite a bit of dough to be able to afford living there. It was actually a house but he was paying rent to live in it, he didn't own it.

"This house actually belongs to a friend of mine's aunt." he told her, unlocking the front door and opening it for her. "Anyone else would have to pay $600 a month but because I'm special, I only pay $300."

"Nice." she commented, nodding as she walked in.

He flicked on the lights as she was looking around, making her squint her eyes as they adjusted. She heard the door shut behind her and turned to await his next directions.

"My room is upstairs." he offered, then suddenly retracted it, "unless you wanna hang in the living room...?"

"No, no- show me where you dwell." she insisted, "Where the, uh, magic happens."

Chuckling, he shook his head and led her to the stairs around the corner, after crossing through the kitchen- from where they entered. She followed him up the stairs and into the very first room at the top, in silence. Once inside his bedroom, he gently shut the door and gestured for her to sit on his bed, adding: "If you want."

She could see he was trying to be welcoming while at the same time, giving her space about it. He didn't want to creep her out or seem pushy and she actually appreciated that, considering she had never met a guy like that.

She did sit on the edge of the bed and looked around, curiously. His walls were actually bare- no posters or decorations- other than the black Christmas tree lights surrounding the room. She giggled because she had the very same ones when she lived at home, with her parents. When they were alive.

"What?" he demanded, playfully, tossing his keys and wallet on his dresser a few feet away. "Making fun of my lair, Thornhart?"

"No, not at all." she laughed, "I just...it reminds me of my old room. It's actually kinda sad."

"What happened?" he asked, turning all the way to face her, his features contorted to that of curiosity and interest.

"I, uh, had to move." she half-lied, avoiding his gaze. "Wasn't a very good neighborhood."

"Oh." he replied, simply, hiding the fact that he knew she was lying and was kind of disappointed about it.

He sat down next to her, hesitantly, making sure there was some space between them.

"And that's it?" he pressed, shaking his head, casually.

"Uh, no." she answered, slowly, "But can we not get into it right now?"

"Yeah, no- of course." he chuckled, nervously, looking down. "Sorry."

He cursed himself for pushing the subject, he was trying NOT to scare her off and failing, miserably.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." she assured him.

She patted his fingerless-gloved hand as he, slightly, tensed against the comforter of his bed. He relaxed upon feeling her warm finger tap his and looked up into her eyes. Biting his lower lip, he debated whether or not he should make a move and kiss her but the more he looked into those sparkling gray eyes the more he wanted to taste her.

He took her hand before she could retract it and leaned in towards her, cautiously. Realizing he was going in to kiss her, she closed her eyes, and let him. She felt his lips on hers just a split second after closing her eyes and returned the kiss, slowly.

He pulled away for a moment, to catch her reaction- hoping she wouldn't freak out and run out or something. Instead, she leaned in and initiated their second kiss, allowing herself to fall deeper into him. He instantly closed the space between them and brought his hand up to her neck, where her jawline met her throat- to give her better access to his mouth when he felt her graze his bottom lip, playfully.

Their tender first kiss immediately turned heavy, as they began french kissing and wrapping their arms around each other. He loved feeling her body pressed so tightly against his own, his heart pounded in his chest with anxiousness and excitement. Sunny, on the other hand, felt as if she were under a spell of some kind because she had never gone this far with anyone- whether she was on a date or actually official with a guy. All she wanted at that point was to let him have her, completely.

Suddenly, she pulled back, breathing fast as reality struck her hard, like a fist of concrete to her gut.

"Wait." she whispered, exhaling sharply.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice was husky but soft. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." she replied, shaking her head. "I just..."

She stood up from the bed and turned, slightly, to stand in front of him before speaking.

"I've never..." she began, feeling herself blush and hating herself for it. "I want you to know- I need you to know- that I don't do this. I don't hook up with guys I just met, I mean I have dated guys I just met but I've never even kissed them on the first date- let alone go to their houses by myself and let them grope me in their bedroom and I certainly never let them..."

She stopped abruptly, feeling nervous about telling Mike that she was a virgin.

"I've never done anything other than kiss a guy." she admitted, swallowing hard and adverting her eyes.

He stood up and faced her, his expression serious but not in any way upsetting or solemn. He took her fidgeting hands in his and smirked a little.

"Sunny..." he sighed, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, softly. "I really, _really_ like you." he emphasized with a chuckle during the last 'really', "And I have for a long time- ever since I first laid my eyes on you, since I first heard you sing. I didn't even care that I had to pay $50 just to see your first live show."

He sighed, heavily, before going on. He didn't want to sound lame or like a creepy stalker but he wanted to comfort her.

"I mean, I've literally imagined what our first date would be like- granted it hasn't gone exactly the way I imagined it, it was way more awesome..." he chuckled, nervously, "After all this time waiting- now that it's finally a reality, being here with you- I'm not going to do _anything_ to fuck it up. To finally be in the same room with you and have you actually look at me, not through me or over me, to have you want to be with me..."

He trailed off after seeing the look she was giving him. She looked as if she were in another world, completely mystified, lost.

"Are...are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head to get a better look at her eyes.

He basically lost her at 'I really, really like you' then she zoned back during the last sentence. She found herself falling into his crystal eyes and everything just made itself perfect, effortlessly.

He went to wave his hand in front of her face when she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep, electrifying kiss. He responded with a muffled, throaty growl, half-surprised by her sudden 'attack'. She pushed him against the back wall of his room, her arms now wrapped around his neck and her tongue grinding against his.

The parted to breathe- just once- before he returned his mouth to hers and dragged his hands down her sides and waist, around her lower back and down to her thighs, below her ass. He squeezed her as he spun them around, trading places with her and reclaiming the dominance of the situation. He pushed her, roughly, against the surface as he kissed up her neck, making her whimper, softly against his lips.

She may have a virgin but her obsession with sex was almost questionable to guys. She never really thought about it until boys became interested in her, the summer before she turned 16. She had also began watching more mature TV shows, like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The special effects may have been awful and the demons and monsters were absolutely ridiculous but man, those writers sure knew how to turn a teen virgin on!

Though, the fact that the main character was destined to 'slay' evil monsters and had ended up screwing a vampire, was just gross and wrong to Sunny, it was still hot to watch and made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach- whenever she'd watch a steamy scene of any show, for that matter.

Ever since, thoughts of having rough sex plagued her. She wanted to be pushed against walls and pinned down, bitten, scratched, all that seemingly fun stuff. She even became obsessed with losing her virginity with the right guy but so far no one she had met fit the bill...until now.

As Mike lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, she debated whether or not she wanted to lose it to him, that night. She kissed up his neck, stopping at the back of his jawline, right below his ear, and left soft, wet kisses. He shuddered, violently and audibly- his lips stayed pressed against her shirted shoulder, muffling his noise as he exhaled shakily.

She had evidently found a sweet spot of his and had to take advantage. She moved down his neck, again, to his shoulder and pulled his collar aside to expose skin before kissing him there. Slowly, she made her way across his collarbone and proceeded to repeat on the other side. He sighed as she worked her way up to his neck and kissed the spot between his jaw and ear.

This time, he moaned directly in her ear, biting his bottom lip hard as she pulled back to look at him. He immediately caught her lip with his teeth and pulled her into a hard and hungry kiss, his arms tightening around her even though she couldn't have been any closer to him. Their bodies remained pressed together from waist to lips and during their kissing, Sunny instinctively thrusted against him, causing him to grunt and roll his eyes back with aching, teasing, pleasure.

She broke this kiss to gasp as he echoed the move, thrusting slowly and gently against her as he nibbled her bottom lip. She sighed, softly, against his lips with every thrust then took them in another lustful kiss, her tongue leading its way back into his mouth.

Suddenly, he stopped thrusting and pulled back, breaking the kiss again.

"Sunshine..." he whispered, his breath sifting through her bleached bangs, gently. "I can't- I mean, I don't...want to make you feel rushed. Just say the word and I'll back off."

The sound of voice while hushed only made her want him more, sending chills up her spine and the butterflies inside grow impossibly large.

"Mike...?" she addressed him with a questioning tone, as she whispered to him. "I don't wanna..."

She slowly made her way back to his lips as she spoke, trying to tell him she didn't want to stop but the sound of a loud buzzing cut her off. She scoffed, softly, when she realized it was her cellphone, going off in her purse on his bed. She had to take it. The only reason anyone would be calling her right now would be because of an emergency.

"I have to take that." she told him, keeping her voice hushed.

She heard it buzz a second time and wished it would just go away. She didn't want him to put her down and stop what he was doing. He nodded as his lips hovered over hers, she hesitantly unwrapped her legs from around his waist and he slowly set her back down on her feet. Clearing her throat, she maneuvered around him and pulled her cellphone out of her purse.

She saw that Roxie had left her a text message and opened it to see what the big emergency was. If you asked Sunny, her losing her virginity was a pretty big damn emergency and she wondered what could've been more important than that? She knew she was being dramatic and selfish but she had never been in a situation where she was desperately horny before. This was so new to her and it made her frustrated. She guessed she was experiencing 'sexual frustration' and chuckled as she waited for the message to appear on the small screen.

"Who is it?" Mike's voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her a bit.

"It's Roxie." she replied, smiling back at him before reading the contents of the message.

Her eyes went wide as she read it then she quickly sent a reply before hitting the end button and stuffing it back in her purse. Biting her lip in annoyance, she turned to Mike and sighed, sadly.

"I, uh, have to go." she told him, "There's a situation at home that the girls need my help with."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, suspiciously, making her frown.

"Was I that bad that you had to pull the ol' _fake emergency phone call_ bit?" he joked.

"Of course not." she chuckled, softly, walking over to him. "I wish I didn't have to go, actually."

"You really have to?" he asked, his eyes pleading hers to stay, just a little bit longer.

She pressed her thumb against his bottom lip, gently, then moved it as she brought her lips up to his in a slow, passionate kiss.

"Unfortunately, yeah." she whispered against his lips, their eyes remaining closed.

She stepped backward until she reached the door and turned the knob to open it. He watched her from where he stood, a small smirk playing on his face. She giggled, softly, at what she did to his hair and his neck, small hickey's had formed on both of his sweet spots and it made her smile.

"But I'll, uh, see ya at band practice tomorrow, okay?" she asked, waiting for his answer before descending down the stairs.

"You know it, babe."

"By the way...we've never charged people to see our show." she revealed, laughing. "You got scammed, baby."

He scoffed at this new information and cursed under his breath as she closed the door behind her, giggling. Once she was gone, he sighed deeply and flopped onto his bed, ready to stay up all night thinking of her.

#**#**##**#**#

Sunny met up with Roxie and the gang outside an old condemned apartment building half an hour later, clear annoyance painted on her features.

"I got your message." she said, sighing. "What have we got?"

"Vamps." Roxie answered, flatly, "Possibly nesting in the basement."

"There was an attack about a block over, around an hour ago." Shacona added, "We followed a blood trail and it led us to this place."

"Awesome." Sunny muttered, looking up at the five story, brick building. "And the victim?"

"Gone, possibly on her way to being turned." Roxie reported, also gazing at the apartment.

"Super awesome." Sunny squealed, feigning giddiness.

"So what's the plan?" Jaz asked, anxiously, approaching the bleached blonde huntress.

Sunny thought for a moment, staring at the hatchway leading to the basement of the block building.

"We wait until sunrise." she decided, turning to leave.

"Whoa, whoa- wait!" Shacona scoffed, catching up to her cousin. "They could kill and turn tons of people between now and sunrise, we need to go in there and do pest control. Now!"

"Shak, we don't know how many vamps are in there." Sunny pointed out, calmly. "There's five of us and- more than likely- a dozen of them. We'll be dead before we even get in."

"But we could at least try!" her red haired cousin argued, keeping her voice down but was clearly becoming agitated. "More people are going to get hurt or worse, be turned and create one more vamp we have to track down and kill."

"Without sunlight we're outmatched." Sunny countered, "Stakes and Holy water only work on so many in such short time. Plus, it's dark in there- they have the upper hand in every which way."

Sunny always tried her best to keep calm during her younger cousin's argumentative moments but sometimes she was so hardheaded and retarded it made her angry. The funny thing was, during a vote, Shacona and the others decided to make Sunny their leader and vowed to always to follow her orders and never doubt her instructions.

It was after the young huntress saved Jaz after a demon possessed her and threatened to slash her host's throat and kill her. Sunny remained calm throughout the ordeal and managed to exorcise the demon before it could do any serious damage. That's when she met Jaz and offered to help teach her how to 'not be possessed' again by getting a devil's trap tattoo. Jaz was all too happy to join Sunny's family and soon after, they elected her their head hunter.

Now, Shacona was defying her cousin's orders, arguing that they should barge into the basement with guns firing and stakes flying.

"You can go home and wait for the sun but I'm not gonna sit back and let more innocent people die." Shacona muttered, glaring at Sunny before swiftly turning and walking towards the building.

"And what happens when there's, like, twenty of 'em in there- ready to attack, Shaq?" Sunny retorted, getting the defiant huntress to stop in her tracks. "They aren't as stupid as you are, they know we know there was an attack and they know that we know where they are. They know we're coming, hell, they probably know we're out here right now! A day ago I would be with you on this but that was when I dreaded getting up in the morning. I finally found something that makes me happy and motivates me to keep fighting."

Shacona didn't turn to face her cousin but listened to her speak, anyway. Roxie smiled, weakly, understanding what he friend meant. She saw an immediate personality shift in her friend after she met Mike and by the way she was talking, she could tell her date had gone very well.

"And after everything I've been through; losing my parents and being isolated from the normal world and giving up everything to save people." Sunny continued, "I'm sorry but I'm not about to throw my actual chance at happiness away because you feel like you're fucking Superman."

Sunny waited for Shacona to say something or turn around but she didn't, she remained planted in the same spot she stopped at when her cousin began speaking to her.

"Shaq, if you even take a step closer to that basement..." Sunny warned, "I will beat your ass myself."

Shacona's fists clenched tightly at the threat but she knew Sunny meant business, she wasn't even close to kidding around.

"And you know I can." she heard Sunny add.

Sighing, heavily, Shacona released her fists and backed away from the apartment building, rolling her eyes before turning around to look at her cousin with a smile. Her smile faded, however, when she noticed something standing behind her cousin.

"Sunny-" she started but the form lunged at the petite huntress from behind.

With a quick jerk, Sunny managed to flip the assailant over her shoulder and slammed it on the ground. It was a young girl, with yellow blonde hair and red eyes. She had blood all over her mouth and chin and the huntress noticed a chunk of flesh had been torn out on her neck.

"There's your victim." Roxie said, looking down at the wriggling new-vamp as Sunny held her arms behind her back, crouching down behind her to keep from getting bitten.

"Yeah, she's definitely been feeding." Sunny noted, sighing. "Hey, Superman, would you feel better if I let you have this one?"

Shacona smiled, excitedly and nodded. Sunny pulled a blade from her boot and tossed it to her cousin, who caught it gracefully as she started towards the creature. Sunny leaned back, maintaining a safe distance while still being able to hold the vamp down, as Shacona lifted the blade to finish it off. Before she could drop her arms and decapitate the vampire, she was hit with another vamp. It tackled the huntress to the ground, while a few more poured out of the hatchway of the building.

Jaz and Roxie rushed over to the attacking vamp, pinning Shacona down and knocking her blade away, their own blades bared as they closed in on it. The new vamp gained the strength to throw Sunny off of her and turned around to glare, viciously, at her as she crawled backwards away from it.

Roxie managed to pull the second vamp off of Shacona, while Jaz stabbed it with a blade soaked in dead man's blood. The vamp growled in pain and slumped to the ground, immobilized temporarily. The other two vamps charged at the young women, ready to tear their hearts out, but were dodged swiftly as the girls ninja rolled just in time. When they turned to lunge again, the girls found themselves backed against the wall of the apartment building and braced themselves for a nasty struggle.

The vamps creeped closer, smiling wickedly and licking their lips. Roxie and Jaz held their blades out in front of them, swiping as the monsters neared them. One of the vamps, grabbed Roxie's wrist and twisted it around to release the blade; it slipped from her fingers and landed on the gravel with a soft clink.

Jaz took the opportunity to stab him while he was busy with Roxie but the second vamp grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back, pinning her front against the wall. Chuckling, he leaned in towards her neck, using his free hand to brush her black hair off her shoulder to expose her neck. She could feel his cold breath sting her, then his fang grazed her flesh, tauntingly.

"I've never had hunter before." he whispered, making the young huntress shiver and struggle under his weight.

Roxie's attacker had her arms crossed at her chest, keeping her pinned against the wall so she couldn't move or fight him off. He, too, was just inches away from biting her and the girls squeezed their eyes shut and awaited the pain and anguish of dying and being turned into the very things they hated and dedicated their lives to killing.

Suddenly, the vamps released them and fell to the ground, one thud after another, and the girls opened their eyes to see their heads had been taken completely off. Looking up, they saw a familiar face staring back at them with confusion.

Sunny kicked at the new vamp every time it came closer to her, becoming annoyed that she couldn't get up without risking getting bit. The vamp was just too fast and too close. The vamp then grabbed her knee and dragged her back to her, laughing wickedly. Sunny, growled and kicked her right in the face, giving her the chance to roll away and jump to her feet.

She let the vamp compose herself before flicking her arms down, to slide her wrist blades out of her arm warmers, then back up to prepare for the next attack. It was a swift movement that took a split second to accomplish, giving her some time to gloat and smirk at her enemy.

"Come at me, sucker." Sunny sneered, in amusement.

She was actually in a pretty damn good mood, considering the situation. She met an awesome guy, welcomed him in her band and her life, had the best date ever with him and was now about exterminate a vamp. To Sunny, that was a good day.

She slid the blades together, resulting in a screechy sound that made the vamp flinch, violently and become enraged. She waited for it to charge at her and just when she was about to finish the job, the vamps head flew off and her body immediately flew forward to the ground, sliding over the gravel at Sunny's feet.

Sunny looked down at the dead monster with wide eyes and her jaw dropped, in disappointment.

"Heyyy!" she whined, pouting down at it. "That was miiiine-uh!"

She heard a chuckle in front of her and automatically looked up at the familiar blue eyes of her date- standing right where the vamp was just standing before it attacked. He held a machete in his hand and wore a smirk on his face.

"Did you just whine?" he asked, incredulously. "That was adorable."

"Mike?" she cried, looking at him as if he had three heads. "Did...did you follow me?"

"Hey, I was just as surprised to see you here!" he insisted, holding his hands up as he approached her.

"Are- You're a hunter?" she asked, shock evident in her voice.

"And apparently you are, too." he retorted, "I have to say, you're the hottest hunter I've ever met."

Roxie cleared her throat, loudly, causing him to look over his shoulder at her.

"Uhh, 'scuse me, but we're hot hunter chicks too, y'know!" she pointed out, clearly insulted.

"Okay." he said, before swiftly turning back to Sunny. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I- uh- Well, _you_ didn't exactly mention it in your resume', buddy!" she countered, scoffing.

"A band of hunters, eh?" he chuckled, in amusement. "That's pretty badass."

"Yeah..." she drawled, uneasily.

Could she trust him now that she knew he was a hunter? Or should she trust him even more now that she knew he was? She was confused now, didn't know how to actually feel about this. She had never dated a hunter before. On the other hand, at least she didn't have to worry about freaking him out or scaring him off anymore.

"Yeah." she said again, with more pride, and smiled at him. "It is pretty badass, isn't it?"

"What're the odds, huh?" he asked, softly, wanting to kiss her so bad at that moment.

He learned that night just how much they had in common, other than music and style and personality wise. They were both hunters, awesome hunters at that, and he became even more attracted to her because of the fact.

"Hello?" Shacona interrupted, "We're, uh, still here, y'know."

"Okay." Sunny said, absently, and pulled Mike into a deep kiss.

He dropped his machete on the gravel and slid his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss. Roxie rolled her eyes, but smiled at her best friend before shaking her head and ushering the others to follow her home.

"See you at home, darling." she called to Sunny, who barely heard her over the sounds of her heart beating, their kisses and her own thoughts, screaming to just let him have his way with her.

_A/U: Agh, I'm loving this fic already. Lol. I'm having so much fun writing it and it's coming so easily! Granted, the stories are already played out in my head, it's just surprising how well it's coming out in writing for me! I would just love for more people to read this, if they plan on ready fic 3: My Soul To Take Part 1. Next chapter will have Sam Winchester in it, a teen!Chester, no less! Maybe some Dean, too, I don't know yet. Also, some romance! I'm gonna work on the next chapter to Twisted and hopefully, have it done tonight! Wish me luck!_


End file.
